Conventional X-ray tubes of computer tomography imaging systems are attached to a gantry. In some embodiments, the X-ray tube and gantry are attached through a number of bolts, typically four bolts.
The gantry rotates at velocities of more than three revolutions per second. The entire system apparatus for many systems weighs over one hundred kilograms. The rotation velocity and weight of the apparatus results in high centripetal accelerations.
Failure of the attachment could have a catastrophic effect on a person or other object in the path of the X-ray at the moment of failure of the attachment. Such potential failure and the effects have been contemplated and a realization has occurred that the potential catastrophic failure is to be avoided.
Some conventional systems require very complex gantries that are difficult to install.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for a failsafe attachment apparatus of an X-ray tube to other apparatus such as a gantry that does not require complex gantry.